This invention relates to product information tags for use with merchandise which is suspended from elongate horizontally oriented support hooks and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to such tags which may be readily attached to and removed from a support hook without being subject to inadvertent removal, and which display product information forwardly of merchandise supported on a hook.
Information tags of the above type are quite well known, and examples of such tags are discIosed for example, in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,525,944; 4,646,454; 4,692,929; 4,703,570; 4,665,639 and 4,715,135.
The tags disclosed in the afore-noted patents generally comprise an elongate plastic strip including a rear-end mounting portion by which the tag is secured at a proximal end of a support hook, an intermediate body portion which extends over the merchandise on the hook, and a forward end display portion at the front of the hook on which the product information may be displayed by way of an adhesive label or the like. Depending, inter alia, on the type of hook with which the tag is to be used, the known tags have various different designs of mounting portion, and likewise, depending on application, have different designs of body portion and display portion.